tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Bollywood
'TV Stars - Bollywood '''is the tenth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 13 new celebrity players and 3 returning Superstars vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. At the very beginning, three returning players, Korra, Villager, and Farrah Abraham returned and chose their Cliques in the biggest game-changing twist in TV Stars history. After all was said and done, Korra managed to dominate the game, bringing Alyssa Edwards to the end with her where she defeated her triumphantly by a vote of 6-2, ultimately moving from first out to first place. '''Table of Contents:' *'Secret Returnees - '''This season, three pre-jury competitors, Korra from TV Stars Broadway, Villager from TV Stars Las Vegas, and Farrah Abraham from TV Stars Around the World returned secretly to the competition. They were the leaders of their Cliques and chose each member of their team, eliminating one person. *'Automatic Elimination - 'Mr. Peanutbutter was eliminated after not being chosen to be on a Clique. *'Cliques '- Each player in the game was assigned to a Clique led by one of the three returning players. Instead of VIP competitions, Cliques competed for "Control of the Game" and immunity. Eventually, the Cliques disbanded and every competitor was for themselves. **Korra's clique consisted of Ashlee Hyuckari, Clemont, April Smith, and Regina George. **Villager's clique consisted of Leonard, Tom Nook, Ori, and Team Rocket Jessie. **Farrah Abraham's clique consisted of Alyssa Edwards, Alex Jones, Team Rocket James, and Dravivor654 *'Control of the Game Competition '- The winning Clique of this competition would be given the chance to vote for someone in the game to receive a reward, effectively altering how elimination would proceed. *'Vote Negator - 'At the jury stage of the game, a secret room opened up for everyone to access. The first person to get inside each round would get to remove someone's ability to vote, leaving them clueless when their vote is thrown out instead of counted. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, thirteen new Celebrities entered the game, ready to compete for the million dollar prize and their own television show. However, things became easily complicated for them as three returning players were introduced into the mix. Korra, the first boot from ''TV Stars Broadway, Villager, the third boot from TV Stars Las Vegas, and Farrah Abraham, the fourth boot from TV Stars Around the World, each returned to the game and were put in charge of picking teams, otherwise known as Cliques, to compete in. Korra selected Regina, April, Ashlee, and Clemont to team up with her. Villager chose Jessie, Tom, Ori, and Leonard to team up with him. Farrah chose James, Alyssa, Dravivor, and Alex to team up with her. Mr. Peanutbutter was ultimately not chosen and was eliminated from the competition immediately before the game could even truly begin. As the week progressed on, the Host revealed a new competition to the Cliques known as the Control of the Game competition, in which the winning Clique would be immune for the week. For the first week, Korra's Clique won the competition, securing immunity for her entire Clique. Ori created an alliance to blindside the returnees, but it failed almost immediately as April exposed the alliance to Korra and subsequently all the other returnees. After Dravivor won MVP status for the week, everyone agreed to vote out Alex, who wanted to leave and go be with his family. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, tensions rose between Ori and the returnees. Ashlee also began to rub the returnees the wrong way, and they aligned all against the two of them. Farrah's Clique won the Control of the Game competition, granting them all immunity for the week. The rest plotted against Ori and made deals with the returnees. Korra managed to unite her entire Clique sans Ashlee, as did Villager sans Ori. The two were left on the outside. After Tom won MVP status for the week, the rest united against Ori, voting him out second. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Ashlee end up on her own against the returnees. However, despite a plan being put in motion to vote her out, a new situation arose when Farrah became too quiet for her own good. Villager's Clique won Control of the Game for the week, securing the entire Clique immunity. Later on in the week, James won MVP status, resulting in Farrah being vulnerable. Farrah found herself voted out by everyone sans a few splinters since she was seen as too threatening to keep around. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Ashlee began to feel safe since she was not eliminated in the previous round. However, after Farrah's Clique won Control of the Game for the second time, she began to become the target again as Korra's alliance looked at her for the elimination. After Tom won MVP status again, it became easy to blindside Ashlee while she was not on the offensive position about the vote. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Farrah's Clique continued to dominate over the others, despite being small in numbers thanks to the previous eliminations in the game. Villager and Tom wanted Leonard out of the game and began to build up a force against him. However, he won MVP status for the week, and as America had saved him, things became troublesome. Villager finally turned against his alliance with Korra and targeted her ally, Regina, while Korra targeted Clemont. At elimination, a straw draw ensued, allowing Regina to survive to the next round while Clemont was eliminated. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, the Cliques merged together, and VIP competitions reentered the game. A new twist was also introduced to the House, known as the Vote Negator, which allowed whoever entered the room to negate the vote of someone else in the game without their knowledge. In the first VIP competition of the season, April dominated over the others and won the challenge. Later on, Jessie won MVP status, leaving the rest to the first vote of the jury stage. In the Vote Negator room, Tom made his way inside and used the power on Regina, but this was caught by April, who broadcast it to everyone in the House. This alarmed Regina, and many attempted to stop her elimination from happening, but Tom flipped on the plan to eliminate Leonard and voted out Regina instead. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Dravivor won the VIP competition, securing his safety when he feared for it. Tom later won MVP status, and also used the Vote Negator to remove April's vote at elimination. However, when he believed that April would be going home, things changed when Leonard found himself blindsided by a new alliance between Korra, Villager, Jessie, and Alyssa. In the next week, Korra and Alyssa maintained their alliance's power by winning VIP and MVP respectively. Korra managed to get into the Vote Negator room instead of Tom and used it to negate his vote. Before elimination, Korra needed to make sure she had Jessie's loyalty on lockdown. She had Alyssa, Dravivor, and Villager vote out James, which was enough to blindside him as the next member of the jury. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Tom seemed to be the one to go, but won VIP status and threw a wrench in the plan to eliminate him. April won MVP status, and a new plan was calculated to eliminate Dravivor. Alyssa used the Vote Negator to remove Dravivor's vote, causing his elimination to be near-unanimous, all except for Villager, who voted for Korra. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, the Family Visit ensued, and the winner was April. Her loved one, a Kickstarter Fan, joined her in the House to vote someone out at elimination. Tom received MVP status, leaving Villager open to cancellation. At elimination, Villager was voted out by the overwhelming majority, leaving Tom on the outside. In the finale, Get a Grip, Get a Life, and Get Over It, Korra's domination continued as she won the first VIP competition. April then won the MVP vote, and the rest voted out Tom as the next member of the jury. In the second VIP competition, Korra and April threw it to allow Alyssa to win. They used their votes to take out Jessie, who was seen as a major jury threat to win the game. In the final three, Korra won the final VIP competition of the season and voted out April to secure another jury vote. Her excellent jury management skills allowed her to beat Alyssa and rise from the first person out of Broadway ''to the first placer of ''Bollywood. "Bollywood is a very experimental season, evident by the twists like cliques, returnees, vote negators, etc. That’s a representation of an ever-changing format, which I really appreciate — Bollywood is like no other season, and winning one of the most unique seasons in the franchise was a pleasant surprise. That being said, it’s not without its faults: namely, the weak cast and seemingly rigid alliances that were set post-jury. Despite these flaws, the season manages to be one of a kind, and everyone can agree that it was distinct in its own way." -- Owenandheatherfan, host of Ovivor. *Webchat imploding twice and therefore forcing nearly everyone out of the game. *Mr. Peanutbutter being eliminated instead of being put on a Clique. *The three secret returnees shocking everyone in the game and leading to a #GetOutTheReturnees alliance, which was immediately exposed and failed. *Regina and Clemont's rivalry resulting in a straw draw between the two, where Regina survived...only to be voted out one round later. *Farrah's Clique dominating challenges after she was eliminated. *Ashlee's attempts to blindside Korra failing repeatedly, ending with Korra winning the game. *Korra going from first out in to first place - the only roleplay character to ever achieve this goal. *Alyssa being very quiet and under-the-radar despite masterminding several blindsides in the jury stage. *The cancelled returnee competition due to Peanutbutter's reluctance to survive, Alex's desire to quit the game, and Farrah's reluctance to compete. *This is the first appearance of actors Toadgamer80 and Oatmeal-. *Regina George is the first person to be eliminated from the ''only ''straw draw in a season and not win the game. *The three returning competitors did not receive the same placements as before: **Farrah Abraham fell from 8th place in TV Stars Around the World to 13th place this season. **Villager rose from 12th place in TV Stars Las Vegas to 6th place this season. **Korra rose from 12th place in TV Stars Broadway to 1st place this season. *Dravivor654 is the third crossover character in the series, coming from Dravivor. **The first was Rachel Reilly from multiple series, the second was BrICE from Dravivor. ***Dravivor654 has placed the worst out of all of the crossovers, placing 7th. Rachel Reilly placed 2nd and 5th in her two seasons, and BrICE placed 2nd and 6th in his two seasons. *Farrah Abraham is the first contestant to compete in multiple new competitions unique to their season. She competed in Captain's Competitions in TV Stars Around the World and competed in Control of the Game competitions this season. *Mr. Peanutbutter is the only player in TV Stars History to be eliminated without being voted out, quitting, or being evacuated. *This is the first season of TV Stars to mix returning players with new players. *Farrah Abraham, despite falling several positions, has never survived more than four eliminations. She was the fourth person eliminated from the game each time she competed. **She is also one of two players in the history of the series to return and never be a part of the jury, the other being Korra *Korra, similarly, has only ever been first; the first person eliminated from the game in her first season, and the first placer of this season. **She, much like Farrah Abraham, has never been on the jury. *The official edgic of the season can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/oJFqPTi.png